Son majordome, gardemalade
by Koukin-kun
Summary: Quand Ciel est malade, tout le manoir se relaie à son chevet pour son bien...enfin ça reste à vérifier.One-shot


**Manga : **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler dans cette rogntudjuu de version française)

**Personnages : **Ciel, Seb' et les quatre bras cassés de servants (mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime^^)

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de Kuroshitsuji appartiennent à la géniale...*coup d'oeil discret sur la couverture* Yana Toboso. Je ne fais qu'emprunter tout ça pour les besoins de cette fic.

Sans plus attendre...

Son majordome, garde-malade.

Le manoir Phantomhive, un matin comme les autres. Les domestiques vaquaient à leurs occupations matinales tandis que le majordome partait réveiller son maître, Ciel, 12 ans, propriétaire des lieux.

-Bonjour, jeune maître ! entama Sebastian d'une voix claironnante.

Aucune réaction de la part de l'enfant qui resta profondément endormi, et ce malgré les rideaux venant d'être tirés sur un soleil d'hiver aveuglant.

-Eh bien, Monsieur serait-il récalcitrant au réveil ? continua-t-il d'un air amusé, qu'à cela ne tienne…

Il tira les épaisses couvertures qui dévoilèrent...son maître, recroquevillé sur lui-même et sur des draps humides de sueur. Ciel ouvrit un œil vitreux, puis l'autre, le visage aussi pâle que celui de son majordome.

-Sebas…tian

-Pas un mot de plus, jeune maître !

Retirant l'un de ses gants, il posa un doigt sur le front de l'enfant (style Kureha, il a pris des cours).

-Mon dieu ! (enfin, façon de parler hein) Mais vous êtes brûlant de fièvre ! Nous pouvons dire adieu à l'emploi du temps des prochains jours…soupira-t-il.

-Va me chercher un médecin au lieu de tergiverser…

Inutile de vous préciser que l'ordre fut donné d'une voix si faible et pathétique qu'elle fit sourire un certain démon.

-Yes, My Lord. Mais essayez tout de même de boire un peu de thé ?

Pas de réponse, bon tant pis.

Après avoir arrangé le lit du malade, Sebastian sortit de la chambre et convoqua les employés de la maison, à savoir May Linn, Finn, Bard et Monsieur Tanaka.

-Le jeune maître est malheureusement souffrant, je m'absente quelques instants pour lui chercher un médecin. Je compte donc sur vous pour être le plus calme possible et surveiller Monsieur en mon absence. May Linn, prépare quelques mouchoirs et reste dans sa chambre jusqu'à mon retour.

-Tous de suite, Sebastian-dono !

Il sortit, laissant les domestiques à leur besogne respective. Une heure plus tard…

- Huit boutiques juste pour trouver quelques échinacées. Avec les temps qui courent, autant en faire pousser soi-même, faudra qu'j'en parle au jeune maître (oui Sebastian a quelques tendances « à la Columbo » quand personne ne l'observe).

Quand il rentra au manoir, il constata avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait ni traces d'explosions, ni cris, ni autres incidents habituels. A part des pleurs provenant de la chambre de Ciel…

-Bouhouhou…Ciel-samaaaa ! Snif…

« Consternant, pensa Sebastian, que cette idiote s'inquiète pour le jeune maître passe encore, mais de la à pleurer comme une fontaine… »

-Bon, je prends le relais, dis a Finn de venir ici. Et pendant que j'y pense, nettoie un peu le sol.

-Snif…Tout de suite, Sebastian-dono !

Une fois la servante partie, le majordome entreprit de réveiller le petit compte (avec grandes difficultés mais sa c'est tout à fait normal, déjà qu'un Ciel sain sa pionce beaucoup, alors imaginez un Ciel malade, on le confondrait presque avec un koala).

-Jeune maître, je vous apporte vos médicaments.

-Le médecin…

-Inutile. Après tout, que ferait le majordome de la maison Phantomhive si celui-ci était incapable de décrire avec précision les symptômes de son maître ?

-…

-Je vous ai préparé de la poudre d'échinacées, ainsi qu'une tisane de cette même plante,a prendre 3 fois par jour.

-…

-Jeune maître ?

-J'aime pas les poudres…

-Ne me forcez pas à vous le faire avaler contre votre gré.

-Essaye un peu pour...

Leçon n°1 : ne jamais contredire son majordome lorsque l'on est malade, surtout si celui-ci agit pour votre bien.

Si seulement Ciel le savait, il ne serait pas en train de s'étrangler a moitié. Il arrive parfois que les méthodes du démon soient un peu...brutales.

-Et maintenant votre température...38, de vous reposer un peu.

Il s'exécuta de suite (quand j'vous dit qu'c'est un koala ! ), quand trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

-Oui ? Ah Finn, reste ici avec Monsieur, je reviendrais dans 2 heures pour le déjeuner. Je peux compter sur toi?

-Oui Sebastian...répondit le petit jardinier.

Il n'avait pas le ton enjoué dont il faisait preuve d'habitude,ce qui n'échappa pas au majordome « bah, ça montre juste qu'il se soucie du jeune maître »,se dit-il, ce qui lui permit de quitter la chambre en toute quiétude.

Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre dans la chambre, Finn regardant le visage du jeune compte endormi, des pensées tournoyant dans sa tête. Il réfléchissait. Ce silence se prolongea jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, heure où laquelle Koala (heu...pardon) Ciel consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Le jardinier allait lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres quand il fût interrompu par Sebastian, un plateau à la main.

-Enfin réveillé, jeune maître? Excellent,tu peut partir Finn. Au menu de ce midi je vous ai préparé une poêlée de légumes ainsi qu'un verre de clémentines fraîchement pressées. N'oubliez pas vos médicaments.

-C'est inutile,je me sens beaucoup mieux par rapport a ce matin et...

Ciel s'interrompit sous le regard de son majordome et pris de lui-même sa poudre d'échinacée (l'auteur lui-même ne s'attendait pas à un tel renversement de situation).

-Vous voilà redevenu raisonnable, à moins que la fièvre ne vous fasse délirer? (léger sourire de la part du démon). Hum...39,6.

-Mais c'est vrai, je ne ressent pratiquement plus de douleur.

-Votre fièvre est tellement forte que vous ne la sentez pratiquement plus,voila tout.

-Si tu le dis...

-Bien, je repasserais pour l'heure du thé. Je compte sur vous pour finir votre assiette.

-Ne me donnes pas d'ordres !

-Bon appétit, jeune maître.

-Et tant que j'y suis, apportes-moi le livre que tu m'as confisqué il y a quelques temps? Tu m'écoutes?

Sebastian sortit de la chambre avec des pensées pas très honnêtes malgré le sourire qu'il affichait habituellement. Il ne remarqua pas Finn avant que celui-ci ne pose la question qui le tourmentait depuis depuis ce matin.

-Dis Sebastian?

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Sa fait quoi d'être malade?

Excellente question à laquelle le démon n'avait que peu de réponses, lui-même ne pouvant subir d'infections et bénéficiant d'une capacité de régénération hors-normes.

-Tu ne l'as jamais été?

-Euh ben non, a cause de...tu sais..._ça_...

« Les expériences subites dans son enfance...je ne pensais pas que le résultat attendrait un tel point ».

-Eh bien...ta température est plus élevée que la normale, pourtant tu trembles comme si ton corps était glacé...et il t'arrive souvent d'avoir le nez plein de...liquide jaune et gluant.

-Beurk.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Sa m'a l'air franchement désagréable.

-Tu n'as jamais été malade, Sébastian?

-Moi? Si, mais pas a ce point-la.

Il avait gaffé,sa véritable identité devait rester sécrète envers le maximum de personnes. Mais Finn ne se rendit compte de rien.

-Pauvre Ciel-sama...

-Ne t'en fais pas, il ira mieux dans quelques jours. Retourne plutôt t'occuper des plantes.

-Oui, Sebastian-san ! S'écria le jardinier, le sourire de nouveau aux lèvres.

Le majordome s'en alla ensuite vers sa chambre personnelle, récupérant au passage le livre qu'il avait confisqué quelques jours plus tôt.

*flash-back*

-Jeune maître? votre thé de l'après-midi est servi. Si vous vouliez bien vous donner la peine de vous déplacer jusqu'au salon...

Il eût à peine le temps de voir Ciel cacher quelque chose derrière sa pile de paperasse. Se précipitant pour avoir confirmation de ses doutes, Sebastian s'empara rapidement du livre et parcouru d'un oeil amusé la couverture.

-Jeune maître...vous ne pensiez tout de même pas pouvoir me cacher ça si longtemps, voilà donc pourquoi vous teniez absolument a entrer seul dans cette librairie. Et le lire pendant votre travail, qui plus est !

Ciel ne put que le regarder confisquer le livre, rouge de honte et d'envie de continuer sa lecture. Foutu majordome...

*fin du flash-back*

Sebastian retournait vers la chambre du malade, le précieux recueil entre ses mains, et arriva juste a temps pour rencontrer Bard qui attendait devant la porte de son maître avec un service a thé posé sur un chariot

-Yo Sebastian! Le maître est réveillé?

-Pour quelle raison?

-Je lui ai préparé un thé, ça le requinquera a coup sur!

Le démon n'en crût pas ses oreilles : ce barbare de cuisinier, arriver a préparer un thé convenablement sans faire sauter quoi que ce soit ! Il avait l'impression que les portes du paradis s'ouvraient a lui.

-Je peut goûter?

-Ouais vas-y, un truc que je préparais pendant l'armée quand on manquait de café. Tu vas voir c'est éx-plo-sif !

Il versa un peu de thé et la porta a ses lèvres, puis manqua de lâcher la tasse. Le goût était...tout simplement ignoble, épicé a en faire revivre un mort.

-Tu oses appeler cela un thé? Et avec quoi l'as-tu préparé?

-Ben, avec quelques épices venant d'Égypte. J'en faisait aussi quand quelqu'un était malade. Une gorgée et hop ! Tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre.

-Bien, malheureusement nous ne sommes en guerre contre personne et je crains fort que le jeune maître ne s'étouffe un peu plus en buvant ceci. Tu vas donc ramener ce service et le nettoyer jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus une trace d'épice. Et vite, cet après midi c'est tisane.

L'ex-militaire s'en alla, boudant et pestant contre ce majordome incapable de concevoir son art culinaire.

Celui-ci entra dans la chambre du maître, non sans avoir poussé un soupir de déception à l'idée de lui rendre son livre. C'est fou ce que les humains pouvaient avoir comme imagination.

-Enfin,pas trop tôt ! Donne, je n'en peut plus d'attendre...

A peine eût-il le roman entre les mains qu'il se plongea dedans, impatient de savoir comment Long John Silver allait organiser la mutinerie a bord de _l'Hispaniola _(L'île au trésor, de Robert Louis Stevenson. Vous vous attendiez a quoi?)

-Sebastian,si c'est une blague,elle n'est vraiment pas drôle.

-Une blague? Je n'oserais jamais vous faire une chose pareille,jeune maître.

-Alors explique moi pourquoi les lettres sont si déformées. Je n'arrive plus a lire.

Sebastian regarda tour à tour le livre puis le malade, le regarda plus attentivement et vît où était le problème.

-Jeune maître, vous avez les yeux rouges et gonflés...votre acuité visuelle s'en retrouve donc fortement diminuée.

-Impossible,tu délires ! Et d'abord qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement? Le jaune ne te va vraiment pas.

-On dirait que votre fièvre a atteint son paroxysme. Restez calme ou vous délirerez encore plus.

-MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI? MECHANT !

Le majordome resta abasourdi. Que son maître s'exprime ainsi, même sous le coup d'une forte fièvre, passe encore. Mais quand il le vit trépigner comme un gamin de 4 ans, repoussant ses couvertures avec ses pieds et donnant des coups de poing dans le vide, il en eût vraiment par dessus la tête. Il allait ceinturer de force Ciel quand Monsieur Tanaka, lucide, entra dans la chambre.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici? Sebastian-san? Ciel-sama?

-C'est Sebastian qu'a commencé! Il est méchant ! C'est un démon et il veut me prendre mon âme ! Et pis d'abord il est moche avec son habit jaune et ses cheveux vert !

-Oh, le méchant démon ! Ne vous inquiétez-pas Tanaka-ojiisan (tonton Tanaka ndla) va vous en débarrasser pour toujours. Allons, calmez-vous et faites un gros dodo.

Ce qu'il fît immédiatement, tandis que Tanaka entraîna un Sebastian visiblement épuisé. Une fois hors de la chambre...

-Merci Tanaka, sans vous je ne saurais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude. Monsieur Phantomhive père faisait le même genre de crise étant jeune, je sait donc à quoi réagir. Mais allez donc vous reposer un peu vous semblez au bord du gouffre. Je m'occuperais de garder Ciel-sama.

-Vous aurez assez de vapeur pour ça? Sans vouloir vous offensez j'ai peur que vous ne soyez guère utile si cette...chose se reproduisait.

-Allons donc ! Je ne suis pas encore un vieux gâteux ! Il m'est possible de garder un peu de lucidité, de quoi tenir environ une heure et demie.

-Bien, je vous laisse donc avec le jeune maître. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir en cas de besoin, je serais soit dans mes quartiers soit en cuisine.

Pfffffff...

-Oh...oh...oh...

-Vous êtes toujours avec nous?

-Oh ! Répondit le nain d'un air déterminé.

-Ah,désirerez vous un thé vert tout à l'heure?

-Oh...oh...oh...

-...Je suppose que oui...Je repasserais dans une heure, faites bien attention, s'il vous plaît.

Sebastian sortit, n'ayant qu'une seule envie : caresser le magnifique pelage et les pattes si soyeuses des chats qu'il gardait (illégalement) dans sa chambre. C'était la seule chose qui arriverait à le détendre et le reposer. ça et la lecture du livre que son maître tenait tant à lire, il ne l'avait pas encore fini et sa le démangeait de savoir pour quelle raison John Silver avançait vers les barricadés, drapeau de parlement en main. Une fois assez détendu, il partit en cuisine préparer un thé vert et une tisane, inconscient de la tragédie qui se préparait.

Mais allons voir dans la chambre du maître de maison...

Monsieur Tanaka regardait Ciel profondément endormi, puis la tasse de thé encore chaud qu'il avait à la main. Un éclair d'intelligence brillait dans les yeux du plus vieux serviteur (m'enfin, venant du nain tout ça sa se discute). C'est a ce moment que Ciel se réveilla.

-Mh? Oh Tanaka-san, c'est à vous de veiller sur moi?

-Oh...oh...oh...

-Merci infiniment, Tanaka-san (Ciel qui remercie un de ses domestiques, il délire encore ! ).

-Oh oh?

-Hum? Du thé? Pourquoi pas...

*musique a suspens*

Sebastian marchait vite, un mauvais pressentiment le collait depuis qu'il était sorti des cuisines. Il entra dans la chambre sans même frapper, et ce qu'il vit le fît pâlir davantage.

-Noooooon !

Sebastian s'élança vers le lit du malade et lui prit le thé de force, mais c'était déjà trop tard :

-Ho ! Ho! Ho!

-Oh...oh...oh?

-Ho ho !

Ciel affichait un grand sourire niais, en pleine conversation « hohoïenne » avec Monsieur Tanaka. La faute à la fièvre.

Mais c'en était trop, n'importe quel démon serait à la fois consterné, choqué et fatigué de la situation actuelle. Toute la pièce resta silencieuse et immobile, mis à part un cheveu de Sebastian qui avait choisi le moment opportun pour s'échapper du crane de son maître subissant une maigreur subite.

-Tanaka-san, puis-je vous parler un moment, s'il vous plaît?

-...oh...

Le grand homme en noir empoigna le nain par le col, se retenant de l'envoyer par la fenêtre, puis ils sortirent de la chambre et se regardèrent bien en face (enfin le grand surplombant le petit d'un regard très, très sombre).

-Je ne sais pas si ce que vous avez fait est intentionnel ou non, mais je vous conseille d'aller boire votre thé bien tranquillement, loin du jeune maître. Sans quoi il pourrait vous arriver un petit _accident..._

Légère sueur de la part de son interlocuteur, qui prit les jambes qu'il avait fort petites à son cou. Ce qui exaspéra encore plus le majordome, Il n'en pouvais plus.

Devant les cuisines, Bard vit comme un éclair noir passer avec un ZIOUF retentissant.

-Sebastian?

Dans l'escalier, May Linn vit un majordome entouré d'une aura noire se jeter du premier étage pour atterrir sans encombres au rez-de-chaussée.

-Sebastian-dono?

Devant les serres, Finn vit son supérieur marcher à grand pas dans le jardin d'un air furibond.

-Sebastian-san?

Car c'était lui. Le démon s'arrêta alors et pris une grande inspiration. Quelques années plus tard, tout le monde se souvenait du cri que même une jeune sourde de naissance entendit depuis l'autre bout de la région. Une plainte féroce, semblait-il, d'un animal en cage qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré.

Il allait peut-être subir quelques réprimandes de la part de l'autre monde, mais bon sang ce que sa faisait du bien de crier un bon coup. Sebastian repartit vers le manoir, enfin calmé, et jeta un oeil dans la chambre de son jeune maître. Celui-ci était endormi, la respiration moins abrupte qu'avant.

Beaucoup plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, Ciel se réveilla, frais et reposé mais avec une grosse fringale. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de se glisser discrètement dans la cuisine quand il vit un plateau avec un mot : « au cas où vous vous réveilleriez au beau milieu de la nuit et ou vous réfléchiriez à un moment de vous glisser discrètement dans les cuisines, votre dévoué majordome »(mais quelle perspicacité).

-il faut vraiment qu'il pense à tout, enfin il est là pour ça.

Il retira la cloche isolante et découvrit un potage de légumes ainsi qu'une tisane, la poudre tant détestée et un autre mot : « n'oubliez pas vos médicaments, jeune maître »

-C'est bien la dernière fois que je tombe malade, se dit celui-ci avant de toucher à son assiette.

**FIN**

Voilà, ma première fanfiction sur kuroshitsuji, et même ma première fanfiction tout court.

J'avais envie de commencer avec un truc assez ordinaire, histoire de pas trop me fouler au début. Si vous avez aimé, si vous avez déteste, ou si vous avez des critiques a me faire part, n'hésiter pas à écrire une review, si possible constructives parce que les « trop fort ta fic » ou « c'est d'la bouse », même sincères, ne peuvent aider au développement. 'fin vous pouvez écrire c'que vous voulez mais bon je dis ça je dis rien...

Ah une dernière chose, le truc à propos de l'échinacée est véridique, j'ai du me documenter deux bonnes heures pour trouver un remède qui colle avec l'époque, de même que l'île au trésor.

Je vous donne donc rendez à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventure du JUSTEUH PRIIIIIIX (zut, mauvaise fiche hum hum...) pour de nouvelles fanfictions.

Bye, et merci de m'avoir lu en entier.


End file.
